In the technical field of conventional vehicle lighting units, combination lamps as illustrated in FIG. 1 have been known, in which various lamps including a low-beam lamp A, a high-beam lamp F, and a daytime running lamp T for indicating the existence of a vehicle during daytime are arranged. (See, for example, Bosch Automotive Handbook, 7th edition, p. 968.)
However, the combination lamp described in the Bosch Automotive Handbook can be configured by arranging the various lamps including the low-beam lamp A, the high-beam lamp F, and the daytime running lamp T at different positions in the front area of a vehicle body as illustrated in FIG. 1. Accordingly, there arises a problem in that it is difficult to arrange the plurality of lamps within a limited area.